1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to digital camera modules mountable in host devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Digital camera modules are currently being incorporated into a variety of host devices. Such host devices include cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), computers, etc. And, consumer demand for digital camera modules in host devices continues to grow.
Host device manufacturers prefer digital camera module to be small, so that they can be incorporated into the host device without increasing the overall size of the host device. Further, host device manufacturers desire camera modules that minimally affect host device design. Further, camera module and host device manufacturers want the incorporation of the camera modules into the host devices not to compromise image quality.
A conventional digital camera module generally includes a lens assembly, a housing, a printed circuit board (PCB), and an integrated image capture device (ICD). Typically, the components are formed separately and later assembled to create the digital camera module. That is, the ICD is attached to the PCB, and then the housing is attached to the PCB so that the ICD is covered by the bottom of the housing. The lens assembly is mounted to the opposite end of the housing to focus incident light onto an image capture surface of the ICD. The ICD is electrically coupled to the PCB, which includes a plurality of electrical contacts for the ICD to communicate image data to the host device for processing, display and storage.
ICDs are vulnerable to damage and contamination, particularly before and during the housing attachment process. For example, before the housing is attached to the PCB, the wire bonds are exposed to inadvertent contact (e.g., during handling), which can cause damage. Further, the ICD is vulnerable to contamination from particulate debris. Contamination of the sensor array (the image capture surface) may block incident light, causing visible defects in images being captured by the device. Damaged ICDs may cause a decrease in product yield and an increase in labor and material costs.
What is needed is a camera module design and method of manufacturing camera modules that reduces the chance of damaging ICDs, results in higher yield, results in a faster manufacturing throughput, is less expensive, and/or results in smaller device sizes.